


Busted

by sekaiseifuku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RenAo Week, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is interrupted while revisiting an old habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Begun as a fill for RenAo Week Day 2: Habits. Finished as a late fill for RenAo Day 6: Busted.  
> There is absolutely nothing of substance here ... it's really just an excuse to indulge my thing for people being walked in on. And voyeurism. And facials. God yes, facials.

Aoba winced as he sat down on the small wooden stool in the family bath. His ass was _sore_. 

"Stupid Ren," he grumbled, turning on the faucet and filling the bucket in front of him.

It wasn't that he minded the soreness exactly. It wasn't a bad kind of sore and, truth be told, there were times when he even _liked_ being reminded of the things he and Ren did together. But there was no avoiding the fact that when they got too enthusiastic there were consequences. Such as bruises. On Aoba's ass. 

And then there was the other sore. 

Yes, _that one_. 

That too varied in severity depending on how enthusiastic they were, and there was no concealing the fact that last night they had been very, very enthusiastic. 

Aoba quickly dumped the bucket of water over his head, convincing himself that the burning in his cheeks was from the heat of the water. As he started to soap up, the feel of his own hands slick on his own skin, he couldn't help but remember Ren's hands on him last night, bigger and more firm than his own, guiding his limbs through what had been a series of truly outrageous sexual poses. Aoba didn't know what kind of porn Ren had gotten his hands on -- and he was pretty sure Noiz was to blame -- but whatever he'd been reading or watching had resulted in a pretty significant leveling up of Ren's sex game. 

And Ren hadn't been bad at sex to begin with. Not by a long shot. Even if Aoba weren't embarrassingly in love with the guy, he was pretty sure it would still be the best sex of his life. But last night ... last night it seemed like just when he thought Ren had found the position that afforded the deepest, most mind-blowing penetration possible, he'd turn Aoba this way or move his leg that way, and suddenly it was deeper and even more mind-blowing than before. 

He'd come twice while they were fucking, once without so much as being touched. And that was _after_ Ren had sucked him off while they were messing around.

As his soapy hands made their way down to his lower body, Aoba realized that despite the fact that he had been 1000% sated not even twenty-four hours ago, he was currently sporting a partial hard-on that was rapidly approaching full status.

"You can't be serious," Aoba said, absolutely not talking to his own cock. 

It was all Ren's fault.

"Stupid Ren," he grumbled again, this time much less convincingly. 

_It has been a while, though..._ he thought, taking his cock in hand and giving a gentle tug. 

Aoba hadn't indulged in quite some time -- since before he and Ren had started their physical relationship, in fact -- but he used to be in the habit of using the blessed privacy of the bath as an opportunity for some quality "alone time" fairly frequently. He was a healthy young male, after all, and it was a perfectly natural thing to do. 

And there was nothing wrong with revisiting an old habit every once and a while ... right?

He took a moment to rinse his body clean of soap before rising to sit on the edge of the bath and returning his attention to his cock, which was now completely hard. This position afforded him a much easier angle, not to mention better access to his balls. He wrapped his hand around himself, fingers tightening, and began to stroke himself in a lazy motion. 

Aoba liked Ren jerking him off, but there was something about the predictable familiarity of his own grip that he hadn’t realized he had missed. He could tease himself and ratchet up the pleasure without the burning frenzy that Ren somehow stoked in him. Sex with Ren was intense and all-consuming; this was a comfortable, easy way to relax.

Slowly, he began to pick up pace, his strokes taking in more and more of his cock until he was working the full length, root to tip, with that little bit of twist at the top that made his toes curl. Using his other hand to massage his balls, Aoba thought about Ren's mouth on his cock, the way he took him all the way down and swallowed around him, making absolutely obscene noises as he drank down whatever Aoba would give him. 

If he had been with Ren, he might have been embarrassed about how quickly things were progressing, but here in the steamy, close air of the bath, he didn't have to worry about restraint or control ... he could let go and come whenever he wanted. 

Just as he was in the final stretch, his hand a blur of motion and the mental image of Ren on his knees, mouth wrapped around the base of his cock, in his mind … the rusty squeak of the bathroom door opening jolted him back to the present, where he was faced with a very naked, very surprised Ren.

"Ren!!" Aoba practically shouted, ridiculously attempting to cover himself with his hands.

Ren jolted backwards, the look of shock on his face making it evident he’d been caught completely caught off guard. 

"What happened to knocking?!" 

"M ... my apologies," Ren stuttered, staring openly. "I thought you were working late."

"That's tomorrow," Aoba said, eyes darting away as the brief wash of anger was replaced with a burning embarrassment. 

Ren had walked in on him _jacking off_. 

He wondered if jumping into the bath and drowning himself was a viable option in this situation. 

"I am sorry, Aoba," Ren said, eyes not moving from the vicinity of Aoba's cock. "I would have knocked had I known you were at home." Funny, there was no tone of apology in Ren's voice. 

In fact, there was something about it that sounded almost predatory. 

"No." Aoba shook his head in an attempt to immediately stop any ideas Ren might be having in their tracks. "Don’t even think about it. Absolutely not."

He was 100% sure his ass couldn't take another round like last night.

"If you are in need of sexual release, I would be happy to assist," Ren offered oh-so-helpfully.

"No!!" Aoba ignored the small leap his cock had given at the suggestion. "And god, it sounds _horrible_ when you say it that way."

Truth be told, it didn't sound horrible at all.

"Look," he continued, "this is just ... something I used to do before you were here. You know ... blowing off a little steam before a bath. To relax."

"I see." Ren shut the door behind him, the click of the lock echoing against the tiles of the bath as he moved toward the stool. "Well then, please don't mind me." He then sat down and turned on the faucet. 

"You want me to ... while you ..." Aoba's voice trailed off. He couldn't believe Ren was actually going to just sit there and wash himself!

"Would you prefer I leave?

"No, it's not that..." If Aoba had been being honest with himself, he might have said that he was the tiniest bit hurt that Ren hadn't pushed just a little bit harder. But this was not one of Aoba's more honest occasions.

"Aoba," Ren began after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if ... I watched?" Ren’s glance shifted to the side, away from the half-filled bucket and in the direction of Aoba’s erection, then quickly back as he turned off the faucet. 

“You want to watch me jack off?” Aoba blurted, not believing what he’d just heard. “Seriously?”

Who asked for something like that?!

Ren just nodded, his ears a deep, burning red. 

Despite the fact that this felt like one of the most embarrassing situations in recent memory, Aoba couldn’t deny that he was still painfully hard. It wouldn’t take very long at all for him to finish … and if Ren wanted to watch … well … Ren had surely seen him in many much worse positions. And besides, by the looks of things, Ren was really, really into the idea. If Aoba indulged him, he might just get a show of his own. And Aoba liked that idea more than he’d care to admit.

“You’re not gonna get much of a view like that,” Aoba said eventually, sighing as he took himself in hand again. “You gonna turn around or what?”

Ren’s head perked up before he pivoted on the stool, turning to face Aoba head-on. The stool was low enough to the ground that Ren was eye-level with Aoba’s cock and he was close enough that he could reach out and touch him if he wanted. 

“No touching,” Aoba said, what passed for a chastising scowl crossing his face. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ren to keep his hands to himself…

But yeah … he totally didn’t trust Ren to keep his hands to himself. The guy had a bad track record. 

“Understood,” Ren replied, nodding his head in confirmation. His eyes were fixed on Aoba’s cock and he was doing that thing where he unconsciously bit his bottom lip with one of his fangs. 

Aoba had yet to figure out how Ren could be so adorable and so hot at the same time. He had the sudden urge to bend down and lick that exact spot, which he quickly shoved to the back of his mind. That was something for another day. 

Or at least later. 

Definitely not now. Now was the time for a little personal stress release, just like he’d been doing earlier. 

Aoba let his eyes fall shut, blocking out the distraction in front of him and concentrated on the feel of his fingers, wet with precome and wrapped just-right around his own cock. He resumed the lazy up and down motion, emphasizing the twist of his wrist and the slide of his thumb across the damp head. He continued like that for some time, eyes closed and enjoying the slow pooling of arousal when a sudden gasp broke through the haze of pleasure and he was suddenly very acutely aware of the way the slick sounds of his hand on his cock combined with the rough sound of his breathing, echoing loudly around them.

Aoba opened his eyes to find Ren’s focus fully on him, pupils blown wide open. Ren’s hand was on his own cock, moving even more rapidly than Aoba’s and his breaths came in shallow, rapid pants. The look of sheer _desire_ on his face shook something inside Aoba, making him feel powerful and brave. 

“You like that?” Aoba asked breathlessly as he increased the speed of his hand to match Ren’s.

“Yes,” Ren admitted with no hesitation. 

Ren was hardly ever hesitant when it came to sex.

Aoba stood abruptly, stepping forward so that mere inches separated the two of them. He continued stroking himself, the arousal within him building and building---

“Aoba,” Ren gasped. He did not reach out to touch, but from the way he tilted his head upward and moistened his lips, there was no mistaking what he was asking for.

Aoba leaned in further, positioning his cock so close to Ren’s open mouth that he could feel his breath, hot and heavy. It would have been so easy to have given Ren what he wanted, to have sunk himself in the heat of Ren’s open and willing mouth, but instead, Aoba held his body still as he continued to work himself, just millimeters from Ren’s face. 

If he had been thinking straight, Aoba might have recoiled in horror over the whole situation, but the way Ren was looking at him -- so open and needy, touching himself as he waited for whatever Aoba chose to give him -- well, that had banished to the very edges of his mind that part of himself that tended toward embarrassment. Now, the only thing he could think of was the feel of the his orgasm closing in as he watched Ren’s movements become more and more wanton. 

He came suddenly with a sharp cry, spilling over his hand and into Ren’s mouth. Through the white haze of pleasure, Aoba heard Ren groan his name before he felt the splash of Ren’s own release, hot and thick on his leg. For a span of twenty, perhaps thirty seconds, they were both motionless, bodies still ringing with pleasure and as the lassitude of release began to creep over them. 

It wasn’t long, however, before Aoba came back to himself and the realization hit. 

He was standing in front of Ren -- _looming_ over him, actually – dick still in hand. And that there, on the side of Ren’s mouth … and his chin … and somehow in his _hair_ was what was little was left of his own come.

Because Aoba had voluntarily jacked off in front of Ren. And then he had somehow gotten up and stood in front of Ren with the express purpose of coming in Ren’s mouth. And Ren had not only let him, but gotten off on it. He’d swallowed, and then come himself -- in what appeared to be a truly prodigious amount -- all over Aoba’s leg and the bathroom floor. And he now looked absolutely _wrecked_ by the experience.

As if to prove that exact point, Ren’s tongue darted out, licking the corners of his mouth before his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Aoba with what could only be described as a blissful expression. 

“ _Gochisou-sama_ ,” he breathed---

“It was delicious.” 

“Ren!” Aoba screeched as his face burned with embarrassment. What the hell was he thinking?! 

“You don’t say that … not after sex!!!”


End file.
